Sympathetic View on Life
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [IYYYH KuramaKagome] Many times human goodness is overlooked and we find the twisted and vile reflection of the anxieties that lies deep within us… even beings that seem perfect find uneasy refuge in dark fantasies.
1. Prologue: A Kitsune's Mind

_**Title: **Sympathetic View on Life_

_**Author: **Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_**Pairing(s): **Kurama/Kagome_

_**Author's Drabble: **I have deleted "Destiny's Plan" and decided to write a better Kurama/Kagome fanfic. So enjoy the chapter. _

_**Summery: **Many times human goodness is overlooked and we find the twisted and vile reflection of the anxieties that lies deep within us_… _even beings that seem perfect find uneasy refuge in dark fantasies._

_The broken shards of the glass moon falls upon me Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Prologue **Part 1: A Kitsune's mind_

The preoccupation with bygone days had blotted out the present with its shadows. His memories insist on the burdens of the past as it brings frightening diversions of his former life. Such memories had woken him up in the middle of the night his body covered in sweat hoping to not see his hands covered in blood of his enemies. The calculating golden eyes that were the most prominent in his dream told him that these were the memories of Youko. It seems that the kitsune took sadistic glee in the suffering memories of his heists and murders. The bandit kitsune was amoral tip toeing the line of innocence and malevolence. It seemed the 500 year old kitsune did not know that good and evil was marked in blood he much rather be unpredictable and thrive from his wicked deeds.

Kurama ran nimble fingers through his fiery red tresses the frigid wind scratching at his cheeks while his emerald eyes regarded the masses of people that were indistinguishable as they traveled on the sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan. Kurama's keen hearing was buzzing as he picked up scattered conversations and the sound of machinery spilling out thick smoke in the atmosphere. He grimaced as his sensitive nose gave a burning sensation to the fumes and smells that resided in the big city. He was still not use to the sounds and smells of Tokyo, Japan even after living 16 years in the technological city.

He passed through a throng of people making a small smirk play on his lips as he saw many girls take a second look at him. His exotic looks made him stand out since there were barley people in Japan who had fiery crimson hair and emerald green eyes in the mass of people that had bland brown eyes and black hair.

His movements were slow and deliberate as he dug his hands in the pockets of his school uniform, the distasteful pink uniform that Meiou high required each male student to wear. It was degrading enough that it was pink but it also attracted more female admires and some male….

He let a sigh escape his lips as an impassive look marred his face nothing but boredom being prominent in his mind.

He let the cooling breeze ruffle his fiery red hair the silky tresses covering part of his face the sky darkening a bit. He felt the slight change in temperature making him raise a delicate eyebrow as large black clouds obscured the flaming sun. He sped up his pace knowing that it was about to rain and not wanting to be caught in the down pour. He felt the needle pinpricks of the rain as it lightly poured onto the citizens of Japan. He stopped suddenly when he knew the chances of getting to his house without getting wet were slim to none. Kurama evened his breathing while he scoured the area for shelter he be damned if he got wet just because he forgot an umbrella.

Suddenly his emerald green eyes found some salvation from the pouring rain that poured upon his body soaking him to the bone.

It was a shrine…

Chipped statues stood at the entrance of the shrine, they were of kitsunes. He realized that it was a quaint shrine to Inari, the Shinto fortune of Kitsunes and rice; he found it a bit ironic that he found such a shrine. He grimaced slightly as the rain poured big fat drops that slid down his body making him shiver from the freezing water. He gulped in a shuddered breath and made his way to the ancient shrine finding that he felt a sense of warmth envelope him.

_……_

Youko felt the melancholy settle onto his personality he felt anxiety surge through his being as he cautiously lay still and away from the mind link to his counterpart. His tail was wrapped around his waist twitching ever so slightly as he tried to calm his nerves.

He sat graciously upon his heels his golden eyes flickering into a darker shade of gold that have brilliance in the bleak darkness he was reduced to hide in. He sighed running dangerous claws through his silver mane. He felt numbness spread into his legs as he sat perfectly still in the recess of Shuichi's mind.

He felt a surge of anger knowing that his counterpart was enjoying the outside world but the great thief Youko was forced to stay secluded in a human's body. He felt a growl erupt through his throat as his eyes turned a deadly tinge of red. Youko gave a shuddered sigh while he tried to control his demon blood knowing that it would bring nothing to his benefit to escape this avatar body. He knew that his own soul was mingling with Shuichi's and soon they will become one.

Once more he felt the craving become more persistent in his befuddled mind as he tried to control it. The need was diluted because of the mortal soul of Shuichi but the craving was still there. He muttered curses as he felt the yearning pull at his very being.

Seduction was his art but with Shuichi in charge of the body seducing lovers made the young human blush at the mere mention and dismiss the Kitsune's idea of getting some 'action'.

Youko had become more persistent on trying to change Shuichi's mind since a new need surged through the bandit. Kitsune's in nature suck essence from partners but of course this happens through intimate affairs…… Youko was no different. He craved to feel pleasurable sensations while feeding off the aura of his partner; it had been so long since he had any intimate connections with anyone.

The hunger was there and he would satisfy it.

_……_

The small shrine looked a bit abandon the shoji doors a bit ripped and the fading kanji's that adorned the rice paper. He walked further into the quaint shrine his soft footsteps echoing in the practically empty shrine. He heard the distinct sound of thunder while he pulled opened a shoji door that read 'prayer room' in antiquated handwriting.

His emerald green eyes were slightly clouded and distracted as he looked at the withered statue that stood in the middle of the room. A prickling sensation made him narrow his eyes that held a golden glint in his normally emerald eyes.

He carefully turned around his hand already traveling to his fiery locks so that he may grab one of his magic roses. He saw nothing but dense shadows that made it hard to see anything in the darkness of the room. He knew someone was there and he wouldn't let his guard down until he disposed of the intruder.

"Long time no see…Kurama."A sultry voice said as Kurama visibly stiffened at the voice. He brushed his fingers on his fiery locks but he stopped his actions when a silhouette made an appearance in his line of vision.

Dark captivating eyes escaped the confines of the darkness as Kurama pulled a rose from his hair his emerald eyes flickering to golden then to lush emerald.

"Karasu?" Kurama whispered.

_------End Chapter------_

_Okay I kind of feel bad because I thought this chapter sucked and it is really short. Anyway please review! Please! _


	2. C1: Deception

_**Title: **Sympathetic View on Life_

_**Author: **Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_**Pairing(s): **Kurama/Kagome/Youko and Kieko/Yusuke_

_**Author's Drabble: **I apologize for not updating sooner and since the fist chapter was very short I will make sure to make this long as possible. _

_**Summery: **Many times human goodness is overlooked and we find the twisted and vile reflection of the anxieties that lies deep within us_… _even beings that seem perfect find uneasy refuge in dark fantasies._

_Hope is found in everybody no matter how tainted: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**P r o l o g u e **Part 2: A miko's emotions_

_**C h a p t e r **1: Deception_

The spicy scent of cinnamon and freshly baked goods swirled around the small café as relaxing music filtered in though small speakerphones. The tinted windows of the café kept any source of sunlight out making the small café dark and a bit gloomy. Shadows covered her being as the curling steam of her coffee spiraled into her face a bit flushed she sipped her coffee, her eyes straining against the darkness. A small sigh escaped her lips while Kagome's eyes fluttered closed. As stale memories once more became prominent in her befuddled mind her hands absentmindedly clenched her cup tighter making her knuckles a ghostly white.

She touched the small bracelet that hung loosely around her wrist made from an unknown metal that she couldn't distinguish.

Inuyasha had given it to her….

The inu-hanyou had given her the bracelet as a token of their _friendship_. She scoffed as she thought about how naïve she was to think that Inuyasha really _actually _cared for her. Yet….she couldn't take the bracelet off because a small part of her, the bubbly adolescent school girl she once was, thought that Inuyasha truly did care and if she took the bracelet off she thought that it was a sign of betrayal to the inu-hanyou she cared deeply for.

What a fool she was….

All the loving looks she sent him and the small touches of affection she bestowed upon him were wasted. She was the fragile girl from the future and he was the hanyou that belonged to neither demon nor human world, it was just not meant to be. But that didn't stop her from loving Inuyasha, the _baka_ that broke her heart Unbridled emotions once more surge through her; pent up feelings wanting to be free. She was controlled by her emotions those same feeling doing serious damage to her mentality and her fragile heart.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered her voice sounding desperate and needy.

How pathetic…

She hated him the love she held for him ebbed away when he betrayed her. Her brows creased in anger and confusion as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She blinks rapidly hoping that the tears won't fall her now navy blue eyes swirling in pain and fury. She pushed the cup away and rested her head on her forearms feeling memories come rushing back to her mind.

Flashback

_She gasped painfully as her bruised lips quivered slightly. Her blue eyes dull as she gripped the Shikon No Tama the pinkish glow warming her palm. Her breath came out like a hiss as the sharp edges of the Shikon No tama dug deeply in her hand staining them a crimson hue. The jewel wasn't complete…_

_Carefully and steadily she stood up her body feeling weak and heavy. _

_Death…_

_Its putrid smell filled the vicinity as she took shaky steps knees knocking together raspy breaths rattled out of her throat. She fell onto her knees as her vision swam her fingers digging into the dirt._

_He was dead. Naraku was dead._

_It was time for celebration but nothing was merry as she looked at lost limbs and blood that stained the ground. She growled angrily as she saw Sango laid unmoving on the ground her giant boomerang lying upon her petite body. She tried to crawl but her body protested. Her vision became impaired as her blue eyes scanned the blurry field that they battled in. She clenched her eyes as she saw the robe of the lecherous monk… he did not move. She felt like crying but the tears did not shed. She felt warmth engulf her as she smelled the musky and spicy scent of him._

"_Inuyasha…" She choked out finally collapsing letting him catch her. He held on to her tiny body tight against his. He ran a clawed hand throw her soft ebony hair while he cradled her body to his. She was jerked forward as Inuyasha took at a fast pace while she tried to hold onto the inu-hanyou as best as she could in her state of exhaustion. _

_Her soft hands gripped his fire-rat kimono while scenery became blurred by Inuyasha's pace. He stopped suddenly almost making her fall from his embrace but he kept a strong grip on her. She looked around wondering where she was until she saw that they were at the ancient well. She looked curiously towards Inuyasha who didn't meet her eye making her feel nervous. Usually when he couldn't meet her eye was when he saw Kikyo…_

"_Kagome_…_you need to go_…_" Inuyasha said quietly his silver bangs hiding his golden eyes from her view. Genuine confusion marred her face as she regarded him. Suddenly she felt coldness wrap itself around her making it hard to breath. She shivered slightly as something caught her eye. She turned around to only look at a mirror image of herself._

_Kikyo_…

_Malice swept through Kikyo's face as she regarded Kagome her cold brown eyes boring into her blue frightful ones. She felt a band of pressure wrap itself around her waist. She looked down to see silver-white scales reflecting the light of the sun making her eyes squint. She struggled against the bounds of Kikyo's pets only for it to tighten itself even more cutting off circulation. _

"_Bye Kagome…" He looked at her pain and sadness in his golden orbs._

"_Inuyasha!" She screamed only for the serpent like animal drop her unmercifully into the well. The blue light of the well engulfing her whole_……_everything she strived for, everything she thought would come true only to be shattered when she saw Kikyo embrace Inuyasha._

_What a waste_…

End Flashback

A small glint appeared in her eyes as she pursed her lips together ceasing her moping and pathetic reminiscing. A fiery light built itself in her blue eyes making them glitter in the shadows of the café. She wouldn't be the pathetic girl that people thought could be easily broken. No…she just couldn't.

She let a sigh pass through her lips as she put money on the table for the coffee. Making her way to the door she put her long hair into a sloppy bun a few stray hairs framing her face. The cool breeze of the autumn air made goose bumps settle themselves on her barley clad arms. Swiftly, she began walking at a face pace her blue eyes never straying from the sidewalk.

'_Oh great…I'm in luck.' _Kagome thought sarcastically as she felt a small drop fall onto her shoulder and head. She looked up to see the graying sky with black clouds waiting to release rain upon Tokyo. She clenched her hands in anger as took at a jog to her family shrine.

'_Why didn't I bring an umbrella when I watched the weather report?' _She chastised herself while rain pelted her petite body. She wrapped her arms around herself finding herself shivering uncontrollably. She stopped abruptly finding a strange tingling sensation travel through her spine. She shuddered slightly not from the cold but at what the tingling meant.

A youkai….

The partially completed Shikon No Tama glowed slightly from the necklace around her neck. She looked around herself already feeling the impending fear that settled itself onto her senses. Suddenly she went rigid the blood pumping rapidly through her veins.

Naraku….

_(Scene Change)_

Reality slowly settled in as Kurama noticed that it wasn't Karasu but that did not mean that there was no threat. The flowing raven hair caught his eyes as he looked at the man….er…demon before him. Crimson red eyes followed his movements as Kurama held tightly to the rose in his hands.

"I have been watching you…" He said Kurama shuddered slightly as a predatory look entered into his crimson eyes. Slowly the demon walked towards him making Kurama hold tighter to the rose in his hand. A small smirk played upon the unknown demons lips as he took careful step towards Kurama.

"Who are you?" Kurama questioned his eyes narrowed while he tried to spread some of his spiritual energy into the rose to make it into a whip. The demon stopped his red calculating eyes regarding the small rose Kurama held a dark look swept through his features while his red eyes turned a darker crimson.

"Who am I, you ask?" He said playing with the kitsune. A small growl traveled through Kurama's throat as the demon didn't answer his question.

"Who are you!" Kurama asked forcefully his lush green eyes flickering to gold. The demon let a small sigh pass through his pale lips as his crimson eyes showed amusement. Anger was the only emotion prominent in Kurama's mind, his green eyes glowing in the bleak darkness of the shrine.

"My name is…." The demon said carefully slightly teasing Kurama with the information. "Naraku!" A feminine voice said as a young girl soaked to the bone came running into the room. Fury and confusing swirling in her blue orbs

"Kagome…." He whispered.

_-----End chapter-----_

_Author's note: _A cliffy at the end how fun. Anyway how does Kurama know Kagome? Muahahah not telling till' next chapter. And just to clarify there won't be any lemon(s) because I am only 13 years old and I would feel like such a pervert.

_Review thanks: _

_The Violent Tomboy:_ _I thought it sucked and well I hope this chapter made up for the shortness of the last chapter. And thanks for reviewing!_

_I Love Anthrun: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sacaku: Thank you so much for liking the story so far! Any thanks for reviewing!_

_KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: Lol well that answers your question it wasn't Karasu. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_China Angel: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!_

_EvilManiac: I love angst don't you? Lol anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Dark Ice Kitsune: I updated I updated and thanks for reviewing!_

_Chinadoll27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_BlueDove: You don't know what it is about. Is it my fault sorry! Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Ryukotsusie: Well I think Youko has a little bit more depth to his personality then being the kinky kitsune we all know and love. Anyway thanks you for reviewing!_

_K: Yes I am an evil author! Anyway thanks for reviewing! _


End file.
